This Is The Story Of My Life
by kaibai007
Summary: Demyx and Axel find a diary. the girl writing it knows everything about everyone, but nobody can remember her. What happens when she walks in the room and finds them with her diary? xNo Pairingsx xOC Centeredx Rated for A LOT of language
1. Chapter 1

**Yo people I don't own!!!**

**A/N: well I tried my best for my first fic! RnR!**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were sitting in a large room, waiting for people to show up. Soon, the door opened and Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Vivi, Fuu and Rai walked in and sat down, saying nothing. It was Demyx and Axel who had called them here, and here they be. Namine and Roxas wanted to hear as well, so they did that thing where they separate from Kairi and Sora and sat down on the floor.

The door opened yet again and Axel and Demyx strode in, closing the door behind them.

"Everyone," Axel began. "Demyx and I just found this diary. Now, we can't remember whose it is, but we know her from somewhere. We were kind of hoping that maybe someone here could remember her. Okay?" everyone nodded. Demyx opened the diary to the first page and enlarged it so everybody could read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_You know, if it wasn't for stupid Demyx, I wouldn't even be writing in you. But no, Demyx just HAD to call a therapist on me. Damn him. _

_The therapist told me to keep a Diary to let out my frustrations. Okay, fine. I'm just going to tell you all about everyone. Oh, JOY, eh Diary?_

_Well, we should start with Demyx. Demyx, Demyx, Demyx. He is such a retard. The little fucker stole my sitar! What, you thought that was HIS sitar he fights with? He fucking wishes. Sure, I love him and all, he's like, my best friend, but he's a little fucker. _

_And Axel? Oh, don't even get me STARTED on Axel! Fuck, he's almost as bad as SORA, he's so fucking annoying! And that, Diary, is saying something._

"HEY!" Sora yelled defensively. Roxas giggled.

_Oh my god. My idiotic older sister is calling me. She's more retarded than DEMYX! ;O OH! BURNAGE! (Yes, Axel, BURNAGE)_

"Well, that's not very nice." muttered the musician.

_Anywho, my name is Leira Moroeni._

_Got it fucking memorized?_

_Peace._

Everybody gaped at the small diary and hurried to flip to the next page.

**A/N: Well? Should I write more? RnR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thanks to the 2 people who reviewed :) cookies for you both!**

Sora noticed before anyone else that the next page was tear-stained. He pointed this out to several others and all was quiet as the teenagers(-at-heart for Demyx and Axel) read the next entry in the newly found diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROXAS LEFT!!!!!! NO ONE CAN REMEMBER HIM EXCEPT ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE WAS TOO SEXY TO DIE/MOVE!_

Sora snorted as Roxas's cheeks turned red. Kairi stifled a giggle and Riku rolled his eyes. Somebody shushed them.

_Okay...I'm calm now..._

_But I wasn't kidding. Roxas is drop-dead sexy. I'd tap that!_

Roxas sprayed his pop that he had somehow conjured out of thin air all over everyone, but mainly Sora and Axel since they were closest to the blond. "What?!?!?" spluttered Mr. Spit-On-Everyone. By the time Kairi had broken out into more giggles, Hayner was already clutching his stomach, not able to breathe, rolling around on the floor...you get the picture...Seifer cleared his throat and pointed to the book. Immedietly(sp?) they all went back to reading.

_Mmmmm...Roxas...mmmm...Hayner...mmmm fucking Seifer THAT'S COLD!!!!!!!!! Sorry, my sister's "boyfriend"(not really but they like each other) just threw a snowball at me. hang on, must get the little fuck back. _

_Bwahahahahaha!!!! RIGHT IN THE FACE! Haha. Hayner's gonna kill me! That is, if he can CATCH me!!! NUAHAHAHA!!!! Ahem...anyway, I'm kind of wrapped up in something, soooo if you'll excuse me!_

_**BAM! RIGHT IN THE KISSER!**_

_Haha. Not bad for a petite 15 year old, eh?_

_Peace._

Hayner was in awe that he could not remember this girl. Roxas was in awe that a girl HIS AGE wanted to screw him. And Sora was in awe that he JUST REALIZED that the sky was BLUE. Like, who would've known!?!?

One thing was going through all of their minds, though;

WHO WAS THIS CHICK?!?!?

**A/N: haha. randomness is always fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haha thanks people who reviewed :) but I'd like to say 1 thing, and this is very important. SHE SAYS HER NAME. AT THE END OF THE 1ST CHAP, SHE SAYS "My name is Leira Moroeni, got it fucking memorized?" haha because she likes stealing Axel's words and sayings. The last name is my friend somerdaye's invention, as is the first name. Leira, as somerdaye realised, is Ariel backwards. It's a pretty name, we think. ANYWAY.**

Roxas pointed out that the diary's owner (Leira) must still be alive and well, because these entries were dated from last week.

Axel admitted to sneaking around a random bedroom in Twilight Town. Everyone laughed at that but the people who LIVED in Twilight Town. THEY made a silent vow to lock all windows and doors in their house from now on.

And that's when RAI(of all people) spoke up and said; "Hey, Olette, Moroeni's your last name, y'know?" Olette paled as she realised this, and she flipped back to the first entry and exhaled sharply. She traced the name 'Leira' slowly, almost as if she was trying to remember. But then the door opened. Olette quickly hid the diary.

"Hey, what's going on you guys?" a girl asked. She looked about 15, with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and startling green eyes hiding behind white-framed sunglasses. She was wearing an emerald green tank-top and a long gray skirt. She pulled her sunglasses up and inspected them all. "It's me, you know, Leira." She stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Around then is when she spotted _Roxas_. "ROXAS!!!" She squealed, running over and knocking him over with a hug. He pulled away and she looked really hurt. "You don't remember me..." she said, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked around. "None of you remember me!" the girl screamed. That's when she saw the diary.

Olette cringed, waiting for it. And sure enough, it came.

"AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DIARY!?!?!?" Leira stormed over to the girl she looked so much like and snatched the diary away. Tears streamed down Leira's face. "And YOU, Olette!" Olette winced. But the anger had left the younger girl's voice. Instead it was filled with sadness. "How could my own _sister_ not know who I am?" She asked softly, then ran out of the door, diary in hand.

Everybody stared at Olette, whose green orbs(that were identical to Leira's)had grown as wide as dinner plates.

"She's my sister..." Olette whispered. "My _sister_..."

"Hey, did any of YOU know that the sky was blue!?!?!?"

**A/N: Haha. sawy. i just HAD to put Sora in there SOMEWHERE. RnR**


End file.
